Where My Heart Will Take Me
Where My Heart Will Take Me is the main title song of Star Trek: Enterprise. It was written by Diane Warren and originally performed by Rod Stewart for the movie Patch Adams. The version for Enterprise was performed by Russell Watson. It was the only Star Trek theme song besides the Original Series that was not completely an instrumental, classical piece. Also of note is the fact that this song fucking blows. Lyrics Enterprise adaptation It's been a long road, getting from there to here. ''It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. ''And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith, faith of the heart. '' Original version ''It's been a long road, getting from there to here. ''It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. ''And I can feel the change in the wind right now, nothings in my way. ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna hold me down. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. ''I've got faith. Faith of the heart. ''It's been a long night, trying to find my way. ''Been through the darkness, now I finally have my day. ''I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. ''I've got faith. Faith of the heart. ''I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days. ''But now the winds I feel are only winds of change. ''I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain. ''But I'll be fine. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. ''I've got faith. Faith of the heart. Background Information ''Many fans were dissatisfied with this theme song due to its break from the traditional instrumental theme and other personal qualms. de:Faith Of The Heart